Beautiful Deformity
by LeHeichou'sWife
Summary: When he found me, I was no more than a small girl that lived on the streets, constantly in danger. I thought I was deformed but, he thought I was beautiful. He took me in, fed me, clothed me, gave me almost everything I could ever need and want. Almost. I wanted one thing to be happy. His love.


Chapter 1: Their Butler, Able

~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~

_I ran as fast as I could go. I was not fast enough."_ _Run faster!" Was all I heard in my mind. I'm almost there. Only a few feet away. Just a little farther. Please. The hand reached out to me. It grasped at what it could. My hair. My clothes. Anything. Its claws scratched my skin. "Go away and leave me be!" I yelled at the thing but it would not listen. What it was I had no idea but I knew it wanted me. "Damn it all." I thought. Even if I ran, the thing will still be there. I almost escaped it. Almost. The damned gate closed. And my flesh was torn apart. I screamed. I yelled for help. Anything to get this monster off of me. Nobody came to help me, to bring me out of my misery. All I could do was scream._

~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~

"My lady? It is time to wake up." That was the first thing I heard when I woke up from The Nightmare. Honestly, I didn't want to do anything today. Not after that thing haunted my dreams, and lately my waking hours as well. I have been here for such a long time and I still will probably never get used to that voice. Sebastian Michaelis. Waking me, bringing me food, and bringing me drinks, doing absolutely everything for me. Attending to my every need. I need to do something for myself soon of I will go crazy. I don't know how Ciel lives with this, not having a problem with it at all. Maybe because he is so spoiled. The day went on by the schedule. _Breakfast, Studies, Tea\Lunch, more studies, Piano lesson, Dinner, Bath, and Repeat. _"Sebastian, I want to clear my schedule for the day. I want to do something different." Sebastian smiled like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Oh, but we are doing something different, my lady. The young Master has a Guest to attend to today." So I sounded like a total idiot for nothing. "Alright then."

~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~

Mey-Rin came on a few minutes and walked into the closet to find something proper to wear. She found a forest green velvet gown that didn't need a corset or hoops. Good, I absolutely detest those things. They kill me. She took my light brown hair and put it in a messy bun and I was good to go. Light colored lip gloss went on my lips and then my glasses were placed in front of my sky colored eyes. I looked pretty comfortable, and, I guessed we were supposed to look that way because Ciel was wearing his green suit, the loosest one he had. Coincidentally, our clothes matched. We had some small talk during breakfast and we then went into the game room and waited for the guest to come in so we could go ahead and play.

~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~

We ended up playing a few rounds because Sebastian failed to inform us, or rather, me that the guest would be here for _Dinner._ I mentally insulted him and vowed to get him for it later. After my mental curses, Sebastian came in to tell us the guest arrived. I was told "Antonia, don't look so stiff, he will think you are as immobile as a rock." Courtesy of Ciel. I never met any of the guests that Ciel had because they were here for meetings or something of the sort. Of course I would try to look as regal as I possibly could, which involved standing like a statue. I blushed at his comment and tried to relax. Impossible. I looked like a stiff tomato. I huffed and opted to sit in my chair instead. Ciel stood and greeted the guest. "Welcome, . I trust the ride here was not too troublesome?" _ , Huh? Seems kind of off to me. _"Of course not, Lord Phantomhive." They played the game Ciel beat me at 5 times. Spoke about company matters. Suddenly "You are enchanted by the eyes of the dead. Goodness, it seems I've lost a turn." "S I just spin this… Ah. 3 spaces." "Lose a leg in the magic forest. It's your turn again, I lost one, remember?" "Oh 6 spaces." "No, that's 3. you lost a leg, now you can only move half the number of spaces… Your body is burnt by the raging flames." So Boring! No wonder I never agreed to come to any of his meetings. When I was sure I was about to die of boredom, Sebastian announces dinner. _Finally_. "We will be having dinner in the courtyard and my master suggested." I deadpanned. WHO EATS OUTSIDE _AT NIGHT_? _Whatever. _I thought. _At least I get food._

~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~

"We will be having Raw Beef Donburi for dinner tonight." Sebastian informed us. Looked fine to me. on the other hand "A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" Hence the beginning of Sebastian's rant about what this food symbolized in Japan. So touchy. "And the wine that has been chosen was meant to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. It has been brought by Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin." He leaned over and whispered something that completely turned Mey-Rin's face red. She was muttering something about not making that face in public. And when she went to pour Mr. Damiano's wine she spilled it all over the tablecloth. We all stared in shock, except for , who was stuffing his face. Sebastian immediately reacted and pulled the cloth from underneath everything, while Finnian and Bardroy took Mey-Rin from the table. looked up from his food "Oh? Where did the tablecloth go?" Ciel composed himself and replied "I saw a speck of dirt on it and had it removed. Please pay it no mind." looked impressed "I am impressed My Lord." Ciel replied: "Don't be. He simply acted as befits one of my servants. Nothing more." And Sebastian said "My Master is right; you see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~

"Now we can finish the game." Ciel said with a smirk. "Oh, my lord, you see I have a pressing appointment. Perhaps another time?" "Children are specific about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset?" I sighed. Ciel and his dumb games. "Of course not. Will you allow me to use your Telephone?" Ciel sighed "It's all yours." While he left Sebastian walked in bringing our dessert and tea. He handed a cup to Ciel then to me. Ciel sniffed at the air above the cup "What is this? It smells weak." "Ciel, I believe it is coffee. Italians don't drink tea." I told him. "Do you not like it, My Lord?" Asked Sebastian. "No. I don't like it at all." I looked up at Sebastian and saw that his eyes had changed color, from their usual color of vermillion to a pinkish glow with a slit pupil. "Why are your eyes a different color? I could have sworn that they looked normal a second ago." I questioned them because that was all I could do really. Ciel and Sebastian tried to look as innocent as they could. "_You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler" _Echoed in my mind. He couldn't be a demon could he? If he was, what is he doing here? He could be elsewhere, not serving a 12 year old boy and his companion, having the time of his life. "Are you perhaps a demon?" he smirked "I did say I am one hell of a butler, did I not? Now I must be off. The dessert might burn." Of course, can't have a pudding on fire now, can we?

~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~

Ciel and I played a round of that game he played with our guest, during which we heard a scream and Ciel commented on it. "Sounds like a pig that is being taken off to slaughter." I looked at him, into his blue eyes that almost match my own. We were often questioned on whether or not we were siblings. "Was that our guest, Ciel?" He looked right back with a knowing look on his face. "Why would you ask me? I don't know what that was. I know as much about that sound as you do." _Sure you do._ "Well, I'm really tired. I hope you're okay with me retiring for the night." I stood up, stretched a bit and walked out "Goodnight, Ciel." And closed the door behind me. I was lucky to not have seen the Thing all throughout the day. Everyone would have thought me crazy. I sighed and continued walking to my room. My eyes widened. "_It's here. It found me. I have to go back to Ciel. I have to hurry before it catches me." _ I thought. I ran and the Thing chased me all the way back to the game room. I opened it and ran inside, clutching on to the chair Ciel was sitting in, hoping it won't come closer. "Antonia? Why did you come back? Is something the matter?" I couldn't answer. I was afraid that the Thing would hear me and come eat the flesh of the both of us. _Even if it did not eat you today, it will eat you while you sleep,_ my conscious told me. Ciel questioned me again. "What was all that about, Antonia?" my voiced cracked "I-I saw something. It was chasing me. I thought that maybe, if I came in here it would be afraid of you and leave me alone. Do I sound insane?" Ciel looked at me wide-eyed and asked another question. "What does this 'something' look like?" "A giant shadow with glowing eyes." I was sure that now Ciel was going to send me to an asylum or something. And to my horror I began to cry. Ciel came over to me and patted my shoulder. He looked very awkward when he did it and it made me want to laugh. "Please don't cry. I don't like seeing ladies cry." He looked like he was really trying so I tried to stop crying. It worked and I felt much better. Then I laughed really hard. It was like someone was telling continuous jokes and I couldn't stop and maybe I did look like a mad girl to him. I finally stopped and I was going to explain that I didn't laugh on purpose, but Sebastian just has the most _perfect_ timing. "Young Master, it seems a bit late and you should retire." I looked at him and mouthed "I'm going to find a way to kill you." He simply grinned and said "that will be no easy task, my lady." Damn it I will find a way.

~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~

After I was escorted and promised by Sebastian that he would come by and check on me every hour, I let go of Ciel and wished him a good night and immediately Mey-Rin came in to change me. These clothes were sticking to me like a second skin. Ew. I didn't always have someone to do all these things for me. But, that is a story for another time.

~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~*{$}*~


End file.
